Horvath's Return
by robden4488
Summary: Horvath has returned!
1. Valentines' Day disaster

Nervously, Dave walked up to Becky's apartment. He breathed in and, holding a heart-shaped box of chocolates under his arm, knocked on her apartment door. When Becky opened the door, it startled Dave. He nearly dropped the box but saved it just in time.

"Dave," Becky cried, alarmed by him as well.

He stared into her eyes. "Hey, Becky," Dave responded. He was still jumpy as he extended his arm that held the box, "um, happy Valentines' Day to you, Becky."

"Wow, you actually went out and got me chocolates? Dave, I don't know what to say," she told him. Dave smiled, and nodded. "Would you…like to come inside?" Becky requested.

Dave nodded again, and stepped inside. Before he got any further than the doorway, an old black car pulled in next to Becky's apartment. Balthazar came out and scurried up to him and Becky. "Balthazar? What are you doing here?" Dave asked.

"Dave," Balthazar huffed, "Horvath is back!"


	2. Possibilities

Balthazar, Dave, and Becky got into Balthazar's car as Balthazar sped off as fast as he could. He drove through Main Street and headed to one of the tall buildings. Dave was both mesmerized and frazzled at the same time. Not only had Balthazar ruined his romantic Valentines' Day with Becky, but Horvath was about to destroy it too, but worse.

"Balthazar, I thought Horvath was dead," Dave commented.

Balthazar continued to stare at the windshield. He thought a moment before speaking again. "Dave, do you remember how Horvath got out of the Grimhold?"

Dave remembered it well. When Dave was ten, he had found Balthazar at a shop called Arcana Cabana. When Balthazar went to the basement to get Dave's own book of spells, Dave had found the Grimhold and opened it on accident. Horvath had come out as millions of tiny cockroaches. Dave shuddered at the thought of it. "Yeah, what about it?" he inquired.

"Well, if one of those cockroaches survives, there's a possibility he may still be able to live. He could re-gather his cockroaches and be back to life again," Balthazar explained.

"Is it likely that Morgana or any of those other guys may still be…you know?"

Balthazar turned sharply on Exit 9 of the highway. "Horvath had used the parasite spell on Drake Stone as far as I know, and you destroyed Morgana, so I don't think it's very liable," he informed. Then he took a quick glance at Dave. "I'm sorry if I ruined any plans you had for this romantic evening, Dave," he teased.

"Balthazar!"

Balthazar smiled a little as they pulled into a sidewalk next to a tall building.

A car drove into a hotel parking lot. Someone stepped out and walked inside. The person sauntered over to the front desk.

"Do you have a reservation, sir?" the woman at the desk requested.

The man chuckled. "I don't need any reservation," he retorted.

"I'm sorry?"

"Where's Balthazar Blake?" he demanded.

The woman seemed confused. "Who are you talking about?"

The man frowned, grumbled, "You're no help," and walked back to his car. He went into his car and placed his hat in the chair next to him. "You may not be here, Balthazar, but I'll find you. Think twice! Horvath is back!" With that, he drove swiftly away, disappearing within the highway.


	3. Veronica's Warning

By the time that Balthazar had drove Dave and Becky back to Dave's home, he had up his mind. He opened up his door and let Dave and Becky out. He walked with them up to the door and stopped. "You two stay here. I think by now you've notice how dangerous Horvath can be. I'll search for him to make sure his not planning anything too mysterious," he told them and turned to stride back to his car.

"What?" Dave shouted. Balthazar stayed where he was. "So I'm just going to wait here while you risk getting yourself killed? I don't think so! I made that mistake once and I'm not about to make it again! We're coming with you!"

Balthazar sighed and spun towards them. He looked at the two of them warily. "Dave, do you really want to go and have Becky's and your lives at risk also?" he asked.

Dave didn't how he was going to respond to this. "Uh, I would be happy to, um, support you no matter what," he tried to lie.

Shaking his head, Balthazar smiled. He put a hand on Dave's shoulder. "I think I should tell you that you're still a very bad liar," he commented. Dave just shrugged. Balthazar dropped his hand. "Dave. Becky. I will see you in at least an hour or a day if needed. I hope you will be okay on your own for awhile." Abruptly, the three of them saw Veronica, Balthazar's girlfriend, running up to them. Balthazar dashed over to her and noticed that her expression was worried. "Veronica, what's wrong?"

Veronica bent over, trying to catch her breath. Once she did, she straightened. "Balthazar, I saw Horvath at one of those fancy hotels across town. He had drove up, went inside for about a minute, and then came out and left. I don't know what he was doing there, but it can't be good."

"Don't worry, Veronica. We'll figure this out," Balthazar assured her. He glanced over at the two standing over at the door. "Dave. Becky." With that, him and Veronica got into Balthazar's car and drove off. Dave felt bad then. He knew he had to be there for his friend, but Becky was just as important to him. He couldn't just leave alone.

Becky cleared her throat. "Well, it's getting kind of cold out here. Should we go inside now?"

"Uh, yes, yes we should," he replied. Without another word, the two of them went inside.


End file.
